


Kink Meme Skull Fucking Fill

by kekkai



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Skull Fucking, Skullfucking, dubcon, fuuma's a minor so underage tag it is then, look man this is gross but that's the point, plz don't flame me, probably....?, someone out there wanted this and i'm pouring one out for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekkai/pseuds/kekkai
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Kink Meme Skull Fucking Fill

**Author's Note:**

> ppl brought it up to me and u know what? YEAH! subaru has brain damage after this
> 
> also i was originally gonna orphan this but..... i'm too possessive of my own trash so ┐(◕◡◕)┌

_...to erase the mark made by another-_  
  
Subaru had found over the course of his strenuous career that when things got difficult, it helped to focus on something. The current mantra running through his head reminded him every second of why this was worth it. _Seishiro-san wanted this._  
  
"Kamui" had taken advantage of a loophole in this situation. It would be no good to give Subaru a new eye, only to maim him again. So, the deal was: Fuuma would hand it over as soon as he'd finished granting Subaru's remaining wish. Sure, he'd granted Subaru's wish for retribution once before, but it wasn't very fun to dole out, and sometimes one had their own desires, yes? Besides, the onmyouji was a masochist. He'd done what he considered to be the worst thing; it made sense for there to be a punishment, albeit before the reward.  
  
_Seishiro-san_ \- pound, sparks flying in the vision of Subaru's remaining eye - _wanted_ \- thrust, a scent of blood and something else that reminded him of _that day_ in the hospital, only not as bad; no injury that Subaru suffered could be anywhere near as awful as when Seishiro-san suffered them - _this_ \- squelch, sticky liquid oozing down his face, accompanied by a lurch in his stomach, the impending need to vomit...  
  
Subaru swallowed bile, the same way he'd been swallowing whimpers and groans. He glanced down with his other eye, trying to find an image to focus on to accompany the mantra, but only saw blood soaking through his coat and dripping down to the stepping stones he was sprawled upon. He glanced sluggishly at the foyer he and "Kamui" were next to - a foyer he assumed had seen a lot of blood over the years, but that he still didn't want to taint with his own worthless blood - to make sure nothing had been flung onto it. Another slow thrust into his face, and ah, and there it was again, that nausea... he swallowed again, and though he didn't will it, felt his eye roll back into his head. He felt faint, and more than faint he felt ashamed of being such a coward.  
  
For Fuuma's part, how he managed to remain so nonchalant throughout this process was a wonder. His pace was slow and slightly awkward, pleasant, but still not as hard as he would have gone by choice. He didn't want to go too fast and plunge too deep and kill the other man, and then eye sockets weren't exactly made for fucking, so even if he decided he cared whether Subaru lived or not, it would still be slow going. He wasn't wide enough to completely fill the hole in Subaru's skull, but all the sinew inside made up for that. It was a snug fit, probably too much so. Still, it felt good, and served the purpose. You could only put a new eye into an empty eye socket, right?   
  
Subaru suddenly went lax, only held upright by Fuuma's grasp in his hair. Pity. This was as much for the prior Sumeragi as it was for himself and the prior sakurazukamori, and Subaru should be awake to feel all of it. He climaxed, albeit mildy, and as he pulled out, slime and blood and semen trailed after his cock, and oozed out from under Subaru's concaved eyelid.  
  
He let go of Subaru's hair, and the frail man fell sideways. His face banged against the old wood of the foyer, and he remain slumped there, all the fluids oozing onto and soaking into the wood. Fuuma wondered how long he'd be out for. They'd have to try again. He didn't feel Subaru had earned the reward in the container just yet...


End file.
